xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Driver (enemy)
Throughout Xenoblade Chronicles 2, the party will encounter various Drivers in combat alongside their Blades. Unlike their counterparts from previous games, these are not limited to Bosses or Quest Exclusive Enemies. While most Drivers are people of one of the nations, there are some that also belong to non-humanoid enemy families. In addition, certain Driver enemies may belong to unrelated humanoid enemy families, particularly that of the Ardainian Soldier class. In almost all cases, these particular enemies do not use their Blades' weapons in battle, though the Blades themselves can still use Blade Arts and Specials. List of Driver enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Cheren Driver * Denes Driver * Figgle Driver * Gottarm Driver * Jadde Driver * Kalymon Driver * Kyth Driver * Mayne Driver * Menes Driver * Pride Driver * Sloth Driver * Volkas Driver * Wrath Driver * Zalts Driver Story Exclusive Enemy * Rez Driver (Ardainian Soldier) Quest Exclusive Enemies * Altaer Driver (during Fool's Gold) * Angry Durro (during Unspoken Suspicion and Nature Boy) * Azure Driver (during Farewell, Good Friend) * Brams Driver (during Eternal Spirit) * Clean Driver (during Failure and Success) * Crafty Zofka (DLC, during The Lone Watchman) * Dilemma Scout (DLC, during A Mercenary's Honor) * Edin Driver (during Eternal Spirit) * Exacting Vorden (during A Test of Strength) * Gale Rocke (during Failure and Success) * Ganaf Driver (during Nature Boy) * Gardyll Driver (during Eternal Spirit) * Gigalid Igna (DLC, Igna/Rhinon, during Bright Spark) * Grep Driver (during Blade-Sharp Memory) * Jaggra (during All's Fair) * Krug Driver (during Farewell, Good Friend) * Lackey Errol (during All's Fair) * Lackey Neb (during All's Fair) * Laplas Driver (during A Test of Strength) * Lavian Driver (during Farewell, Good Friend) * Maanus Driver (during A Test of Strength) * Meddlesome Zacharias (DLC, (during Upgrades and Tinkering) * Mirage Driver (during Farewell, Good Friend) * Mount Driver (during Farewell, Good Friend) * Narb Driver (during Nature Boy) * Patriotic Gavyth (during Marvelous Mercenaries) * Plyme Driver (during Diplomatic Tensions) * Profligate Sjell (DLC, during Upgrades and Tinkering) * Radys Driver (during Eternal Spirit) * Rafut Driver (during Eternal Spirit) * Sentynel Driver (DLC, during The Lone Watchman) * Silt Driver (during Failure and Success) * Spoot Driver (during Blade-Sharp Memory) * Turbulent Keaton (DLC, during The Lone Watchman) * Vanny (during All's Fair) * Woden Driver (DLC, during A Mercenary's Honor) * Zohak Driver (during Eternal Spirit) Unique Monsters * Armored Brennan (Ropl) * Atrocious Hermes (Igna) * Autumn-Shower Melvin * Beast-Hunter William * Confiscator Jimmy (Jagron) * Epicurean Ligia (Lysaat) * Evileye Mambor (Aspar) * Gladiator Orion * Hard-Bitten Xavier (Urchon) * Martial Kamron * Myrmidon Eugene * Nitpicking Beru * Runaway Train Bool (Garlus) * Skyfist Remington * Spring-Shower Elliott * Unflinching Saxton * Walker Trap (Blant) Bosses * Akhos * Benjamin the Brain * Cartbreaker Grzeg * Dughall (Ardainian Soldier) * Elder Arachno (Arachno) * Malos * Menacing Jo * Mikhail * Mòrag * Nia * Patroka * Tora (Nopon) * Vandham * Violent Driver * Yew * Zeke * Zuo Quest Exclusive Bosses * Akatsuki's Driver (during Insurgent Investigations) * Angry Rvano (during Nature Boy) * Avarr Driver (during Theory and Praxis) * Doctrinaire Erebos (during The Riddle on the Wall) * Ferocious Jugger (during A Test of Strength) * Firan Driver (during Theory and Praxis) * Hired Driver (during Mellica the Chorister) * Lethal Bradly (during Failure and Success) * Lightning Zuo (during A Test of Strength) * Mistaken Erebos (during Mysterious Note) * Mutinous Rhodri (during We Meet Again) * Mysterious Driver (during Flames of Justice) * The Evil Sandstream (during Flames of Justice) * Thieving Waldemar (during Crystal Clear) * Torst Driver (during Theory and Praxis) * Vallent Driver (during Eternal Spirit) * Vengeful Waldemar (during Blade-Sharp Memory) * Weirdo Gillick (during All's Fair) * Whirlwind Yew (during A Test of Strength) Category:XC2 Species Category:Drivers Category:Driver Enemies Category:XC2 Humanoids